The invention relates to a jaw model for demonstration of dental works and clinical pictures of teeth and partial dentures, with a jaw arch which is arranged on a base and has at least one recess for receiving an exchangeable insert part which forms a presentation piece.
DE 38 43 106 discloses a jaw model of the above type, in which the insert part is formed by an exchangeable individual tooth which has a preferably cylindrical pin which can be inserted into a bore in the jaw arch, and which is locked in the bore by a locking element formed by a spring. The known jaw model permits rapid exchange of different insert parts. However, it is not entirely satisfactory because the insert parts have to be stored in a separate container, which not only takes up extra room but can also be easily mislaid.
In a jaw model known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,891, individual teeth also form exchangeable insert parts which in this case are each provided with a guide bead which, for adjustment purposes, can be inserted into a groove provided on the jaw arch.
It is an object of the invention to remedy the shortcoming mentioned above, and to make available a jaw model which can be used not only for presentation purposes, but also as a container for a number of insert parts. According to the invention, in the case of a jaw model of the generic type in question, this object is achieved by the fact that the base is provided with storage compartments for further insert parts.
The jaw model according to the invention is easy to handle and makes it possible to securely accommodate a number of different insert parts in a very small space.